


Touch

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Felix is ill. That has nothing to do with his need to be touched, though. What he needs even more is the touch of a certain lancer.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> @sordhand on twitter said there was a lack of touch depraved felix. and damn. they were right!!

Felix is cold. He is nestled under multiple blankets, and is wearing two sets of night clothes, but he is still cold. He is alone in his room with no company except for the deafening silence ringing in his ears. It must be late, he can't hear anyone stirring just yet out in the hallway of the dormitory.

He breaks the silence with a cough. He had fallen ill after their last battle, where it had rained for three straight days. How he managed to be the only one with a cold was exasperating and irritating. There he lay, woken up by his body feeling like the end was truly near.

This was not from his sickness though, he was certain. The cold he was feeling had started when Sylvain found him soaked to the skin during the downpour before taking him back to the others. He had helped the shaking swordsman out of his clothes in Felix's tent, giving him a look when he protested his best friend seeing him nude. Sylvain had somehow added layer upon layer of warm clothing and blankets to his aching body without much direct contact. Even as he guided the exhausted younger man into bed, the lingering moments with the lancer's hands on him were not enough.

Felix could almost hear the shiver rattle his weakened body. His eyes shut tightly and his hands ached to grab on to something, anything, but he could physically bring himself to the task. More coughs rocked his chest. How long had he been coughing now? By the way his throat seared, he guessed it had been all night.

The swordsman achingly turned over. Sylvain had tucked him in tightly, so he felt every layer on top of him fight the action. The gesture had made his heart flutter before, and reminiscing about it shook him even more. Why hadn't he asked Sylvain to stay? His best friend surely would have, if he'd asked. He'd make some corny joke about them cuddling. Felix would have vehemently, albeit weakly, denied it. But having the other by his side...

More coughing. Goddess, he wished Manuela or Mercedes were awake so they could assist with that damned coughing. His throat felt like it could bleed.

He heard a knock on his door. He managed a small "Come in," before it was pushed open to reveal Sylvain.

"How are you feeling?" He held a small tray piled with water skins and a small bowl.

All Felix could do was meekly grunt. Sylvain chuckled, carefully kicked the door shut, and tiptoed over with the tray.

"I got you something for your throat. I don't want to attempt to fix it with magic..." he bent down with one of the water skins and gently propped up Felix's head so he could drink.

The touch, even with just his fingertips, lit a warm fire in Felix that started at the top of his body and eased down to his toes. Without knowing he was doing it, a satisfying hum snuck out of him.

Sylvain hesitated, thinking at first it was a sound of pain. When he went to move, Felix shook his head as quickly as he could. He managed to get his left arm from out of the blanket fortress around him and pleadingly grabbed Sylvain's hand.

"Sylvain-- please... Please touch me."

Even in the dim light, he could see his best friend's face turn the same shade of his hair. He didn't even laugh it off or hesitate, but slowly returned his hand to the back of Felix's head, slipping his fingers into the other's navy hair. Felix's eyes closed as a smile wove its way onto his face.

The swordsman drank the water and ate the unflavored yogurt Sylvain had brought him with no complaint, all the while relishing in his constant touch on his scalp. His best friend seemed to understand that the touch requested in this moment was purely innocent, unbeknownst to him he silently yearned to go beyond that desire. The older man made sure to make every touch linger, taking too long to move Felix's hair out of his eyes or to let his pinkie finger move along his chin when he gave him yogurt.

"Please stay with me," Felix whispered, moving his head against Sylvain with a silent plea in his eyes. "I don't want to be alone." The interaction had soothed every part of him, even down to his core, such that he couldn't even blush or be embarrassed.

Sylvain smiled at him and shoved aside the blankets, kicking off his boots. He settled in next to Felix, grasping his shoulders, neck, chest, anywhere he could on the other to maintain contact. Felix once again moaned out, eyebrows furrowing at the prolonged touches.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Sylvain whispered, one hand on Felix's wrist and the other massaging his scalp again. Felix finally felt enough energy to blush as he nodded. The lancer's strong arms pulled him to his chest, nose buried in his neck and collarbone.

"D-don't stop," Felix pleaded, his voice was growing stronger and louder. Sylvain laughed and gently yet meaningfully ran his palms up and down his best friend's back, clutching both his legs with his left one hooked over him.

"I'm here for you, Fe." Sylvain bit his lip with a second's hesitation before he tipped the other's head back and kissed him, brisk at first. When Felix anxiously pressed his tongue into his mouth, he happily grasped his hair and pulled.

"Better?" Sylvain asked him, pulling away to smirk slightly.

"Much better."

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to make this horny but hm. maybe i will in a follow up lol! follow me on twitter for sin and fun: @setethstiddies. thanks for reading!


End file.
